


don’t put the sword in the stone

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [13]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Swordfighting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 13: TeasingRayla gets a few good laughs during sword training with Callum.





	don’t put the sword in the stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum held the sword high, while parrying one of Rayla’s attack. He was sweating, and did his best not to fall, sword fighting was his worst skill, but he knew he had to train, to be able to fight in more than one way, and Rayla was kind enough to help him, even if what he did barely should be classified as actual sword fighting.

As he saw Rayla jump for it, he took steps to the side, and by a lucky shot, he hit her sword, and made it drop to the ground. It was a small victory, and he let out a loud squeal. But as he swung the sword, it stuck.

They had been training in the mountains, and now the sword was deep into the stone. He groaned, and did everything to take it out, but couldn’t rub it. Rayla stood by his side, having retrieved her own sword, and after a while, she took charge.

Callum just groaned.

“Good improvement, you managed to get a hit, but by using the sword like that, you won’t even be able to take down an elven child with a stick.” Rayla said, giggling as she quickly removed the sword from the stone, and then gave it back to Callum. “A tip is to try to avoid burying it into stone, especially if you can’t get it out.”

He flushed red.

“Hey, that wasn’t on purpose!”

“I believe you, with your current skill, but this was the third time. It’s adorable.” she said. “I’ve gotten a few good laughs, you can’t blame me.”

“Stop teasing me.”

“Why? You’re so adorable when you’re flushed. Now, where were we? Except you getting your sword stuck.”

“Still not funny.”

“Fine, but I will stand by the fact that you are adorable. And you have become way less of a safety hazard when wielding the sword than when we started.”


End file.
